Transcripts vol 2
by When I Spin Away
Summary: Dialogue only Dean / Crowley! Sequence of phone calls, follow up to Transcripts. There's some bad language and sexual references, but mainly just chatter and smut..! Review if you like please :)
1. Chapter 1

Set during season 10, I own nothing! Follow up to 'Transcripts', heavy Crowley/Dean - dialogue only! Let me know what you think, and be warned there is some bad language and sexy time talk..! Review if you like!

 **Call One**

"Crowley can't come to the phone right now, please leave you're message after the beep. Beep."

"This isn't your voicemail."

"Beep."

"Goddamn it!"

"Okay, you got me, now what can I do for my least hated Winchester?"

"You can – wait, 'least hated'?"

"Dry your eyes, princess. You were saying?"

"I was saying, you jackass, that it's just a, uh, a social call."

CRACKLE

"I'm sorry the reception in Hell is, well, hell. Could you swing that by me again?"

"You haven't been in touch since – a while. So I thought I'd call you."

"Ha."

"What do you mean 'ha'?"

"Nothing, nothing, just a loud exhalation. So you thought you call little old me, eh? I'm flattered."

"Don't be, I'm regretting it already."

"Then hang up."

SILENCE

"Would you just stop with the verbal torture already? You know damn well why I'm calling."

"Yes, but I want you to say it, Dean. Use your words."

"I'm going to rip you to pieces when I see you next."

"Very nice, but not the answer I was looking for, looks like you won't be winning today's star prize."

"Come see me, Crowley."

"Better, but I'm afraid I'm already otherwise engaged."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Whatever do you m-"

"You know what I'm essentially offering here, and you're turning me down?"

"Raincheck, darling?"

CALL ENDED


	2. Chapter 2

**Call Two**

"What?"

"There are literally hundreds of nicer ways to answer the phone, Dean."

"Yeah well I knew it was you calling."

"Right, charming. Can you talk?"

"No."

"You sure about that, dear?"

"I was free to talk last week but I'm not now, nor will I ever be again. Not for you, anyway."

"I wasn't presuming to ask, just wondering if your young Moose was lurking."

"Still no."

"Look, stop pouting, I was busy -"

"- Busy!"

"- and I was only teasing of course, you know me, but you hung up. So..."

"Well it doesn't matter, because like I said, that particular case is closed."

"Okay, all right, bloody hell when did you lose your sense of humour?"

"Right around the time you stuck me with this Mark of Cain, because I have to tell you, it is not a laugh a minute."

"Oh come off it, we had fun."

"Past tense, Crowley."

"Exactly my reasoning when I asked if you were free to chat..."

"You know, you think you're all -"

MUFFLED YELL

"Oh, hi Cas, oh this? No, I'm just talking to the pizza man, uh, hello? Yeah, no peppers."

"You like it hot."

"...You know what, screw the pizza, man. Later."

CALL ENDED


	3. Chapter 3

**Call Three**

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Did I get you into trouble with Wings the other day?"

"No, although your name did come up."

"I can't imagine why."

"Oh can't you?"

"No, I simply can't."

"Have you been talking to him?"

"My dear, what would we have to talk about?"

"I'm not your dear, and I can think of a few things."

"I bet you can, you filthy minx."

"Crowley, cut it out."

"Why?"

"What?"

"It's not like it really bothers you. Or maybe that kind of talk gets you in a hot bother, and that's why it bothers you."

"You talk a lot of shit, did you know that?"

"It's been alleged, but not in this case."

"Look, regardless if it turns me on or not -"

"I kn-!"

"-still don't change that you're full of shit. So cut it out."

"Okay, cutting it out... Are you busy?"

"Are you kidding?"

"So you are busy."

"I'm not – that's not the point. I'm done with all that, with you, all right, so it's going to be a no. Always no."

SIGH

"It saddens me to see you so far in denial."

"Ha!"

"May I ask you a personal question, Dean?"

"You may not."

"If I told you how I want to fuck you, slowly and savagely for a very long time, making you come until you wept; if I told you that, would it make you hard, Dean?"

PAUSE

"Son of a bitch. Come over."

"You'll have to repeat that, just for my personal satisfaction."

"Crowley."

"Okay, all right, text me where you are, lover-boy, and feel free to get naked immediately."

CALL ENDED


	4. Chapter 4

**Call Four**

MUFFLED YELLING

"...Dean?"

SCUFFLE

"Yeah, what, hello?"

"What's going on there?"

"Nothing, what do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want'? You have something of mine and I want it back, you tosser."

"I'm not a – tosser? - and I'll give it back when I'm done."

"Done doing what?"

SCUFFLE

"He doesn't play well with others, it will end in tears, I'm telling you."

"You always say that."

"Yes, and you always end up in trouble and calling on yours truly for a bail-out."

"That is so not – Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"He bites, and you were saying?"

"You could have told me that when I took him."

"I didn't expect you'd be dumb enough to take my Hellhound on an extended joy-ride. I said a few hours and that more than a few hours ago."

"You done?"

"No."

"I'll bring him back soon, okay, I just need him for a case."  
"You're using my Hellhound to do good? That's just sick."

"Crowley, this is serious, I need to find this thing that's ripping up the old pe-"

"Don't tell me any more, I can't take it. Poor Kirby."

BARK

"He doesn't like it either."

"Well tough shit. Is there a way to stop him being so, you know, angry?"

"Are you being serious?"

BARK

"Look, I've got to go."

BARK

"Don't call me, I'll call you."

CALL ENDED


	5. Chapter 5

**Call Five**

"I think I may have gotten you in trouble with the big one."

"Stop calling my brother."

"Well, speak of the devil. Sam."

"Crowley."

"Are you in the habit of answering Dean's phone and warning off his friends?"

"You're not his friend."

"Oh, so he told you."

"Told me what?"

"Nothing, forget I spoke."

"I always try to, but then you just keep talking."

"Cute."

"Don't call Dean again."

"Or what? What is it you'll do, and what is it you think I'm doing?"

"You're scum, Crowley, and I will end you."

"And you're all talk, because you know what Dean would do if you tried to off me - and you'll notice here I said 'tried'."

"I'll kill you one of these days."

"You'll try. Won't it be fun seeing who ends up dead?"

"You gave him a Hellhound! That thing nearly killed me."

"Good dog."

"Listen to me, Crowley, whatever game you're playing with my brother, it ends now."

"I'll be intrigued to see if Dean wants to stop playing."

"What does that even me?"

"You bore me, Samuel, you really do."

"You disgust me, Fergus."

PAUSE

"One of these days I'm going to disembowel you, dear Sammy, and that will only be the beginning. I'll make sure Dean thinks there was an accident, and we'll all live happily ever after. Except for you, of course."

"You done?"

"Hardly. But enlighten me, how do you plan on controlling Dean, hmm?"

"Controlling him?"

"Yes, Moose, because he'll call me first, I guarantee it."

CALL ENDED


	6. Chapter 6

**Call Six**

"Yes, hello?"

"It's me."

"Ah, Dean, what a pleasant surprise. How's tricks?"

"Terrific."

"That bad? Well, how can I alleviate your pain?"

"Drop it. You didn't call me, so I know you're still pissy about the Hellhound thing."

"Wrong on both counts, darling. I did call you, and I hear Kirby savaged your Moose a little, so I'm a happy chappy."

"What?"

"Your oversized sibling is taking your calls as of late, apparently."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"How bad is he hurt? Tell me he's maimed, at least."

"Shut up, Crowley."

"The point is I called, so you owe me a roll in the proverbial hay. Or literal hay, I haven't decided yet."

"I never agreed to anything."

"Lies can be beautiful or pointless, Dean."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Crowley, I can't. Sam's due back for an ass-kicking in like half an hour."

"Then you owe me a roll in whatever rat infested motel room bed you're currently in."

"No."

"Come on, you remember how good our quickies are, don't you? Hot and fast and hard, brutal and glorious. That time in Munich..."

"No."

"You know this is entirely pointless, I can always tell when you're just protesting too much."

"I'm not 'protesting', I'm saying no."  
"And I'm saying that the more you go on pretending that you don't love fucking me, the less time we have for the aforementioned fucking. So, are you going to continue to be a pansy and pretend you're not interested, or are you going to say...?"

"Ten minutes, in and out, no arguing, and no talking."  
"Done deal."

CALL ENDED


End file.
